Recently, an image forming apparatus is provided, which is capable of operating under more than one type of process cartridge. For example, as described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-161508, a regular process cartridge, which is installed onto the apparatus body of the image forming apparatus, may be replaced with a magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) process cartridge as needed.
Further, the recent image forming apparatus is capable of storing one or more print jobs that are received from the outside apparatus through a network. When the stored print jobs include more than one type of print job each requiring the use of different type of process cartridge as in the case described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-161508, the user may be required to go through several steps before identifying the print job that matches the type of process cartridge being currently installed onto the apparatus.